User blog:Fanfic tell me what you guys think (based off a dream
PROLOUGE At the house the students rest after they finally defeated senkhara but sometimes Nina Martin just cant rest. Nina walks into the laundry room to wash her school uniform and she starts talking to sarah "Sarah im... im sorry about your doll house and im happy the mystery is over but... i just get the feeling that it was just the beggining" Nina is releived when she hears sarahs voice "Yes child, you are correct this was just the beggining... but this time you have a choice you do not have to do this, this time" ''nina starts yelling" YES, YES ILL DO IT" "''Okay but you will need help from that boy you know but be warned ... there is something he is hiding something... that you will need" "''oh... okay can you give me a clue to the mystery" all of a sudden a key apears in her pocket "THANK YOU SARAH... oh i guess i better go tell fabian then". 'PART 1' Nina opens the door and walks into Fabians room "Fabian i need to talk to you alone please" Eddie walks in "oh am i inturupting something" "actually, yes"replies nina " oh okay ill leave" and eddie goes to leave " so fabian, i was washing my school uniform when i heard sarah talkin" Fabian looks shocked and says "really? wat did she say?" "she said that senkhara, the mask, and rufus was only the beggining" "What... have you told the others?" "no... no and we arnt going to this time, okay" "okay" "and um fabian... are... are you..." all of a sudden a voice inturupts her and it says" ''no nina, he will tell you when hes ready, he is scared of what you will say" ''ninja hears mumbling and she syarts to make out the words as she gets into focus on fabian "am i what?" " oh um nevermind " fabian pauses to think and says " sure yea okay" Fabian stands up and locks the door "um fabian... whats wrong" "um nina can i... i tell you something" "yea sure" she thinks to herself nina this is it'' "um i... i think joy..." he starts to whisper " joy likes mick" "WAT" " yeah oh and mick is coming to anubis house again!" he says happily" oh yay" nina says good night and she walks out while she thinks to herself why, why cant he tell me. PART 2 The next morning everyone exept Fabian is at the breakfast table "Where is Fabian?" asks Amber "i dont know when i woke up he wasnt there" says Eddie "usually we walk together" says Nina "mabye he had to go study cause you know thats what geeks do" says patricia "PATRICIA" says Nina. "sorry" said Patricia but Nina was already out the door. ''at school later that day ''" Fabian, now, wh... why would you want to switch to Osiris House, you love Anubis House, you... you've been there ever since you started at this school?" asked Mr. Sweet "um... uh.. I just temperary until i can figure things out" "What sort of things Mr. Rutter" "Just personal stuff" " okay mr. Rutter lets make a deal, you switch to osiris house for a week, but you must stay in the same classes as anubis house" "ill take it, thank you" " now get back to class" fabian runs to class joyful but something is troubling him. back at anubis house When she got back to the house nina decided to continue the mystery without fabian Nina thinks to her self"the key it is like no other we have found" she went to the celler...